Heartache
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: One shot. Ethan can't take the pain of losing Rochelle.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All characters belong to the fabulous Marianne Curley.

Set after The Key. Marduke's body doesn't turn to stone right away though – just bear that in mind. One shot. Please read and review. I'm saying sorry now, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

1234

**Ethan**

Sister, mother, nearly father and now soul mate have all been taken from me by that beast that lies not far from me. The bane of my existence now sleeps peacefully while I have to live in pure unadulterated agony. The pain of having your heart ripped right through your chest and the pain of things to come. You see, my friends will all be contented for eternity with the love of not only their lives, but souls as well. They'll never taste, touch or dance with death. Shaking my head, I try to take those thoughts from my mind. I should be happy that they won't have to go through what I have been through…but then again should I?

Lifting my foot, I begin to kick the being that has caused me nothing but grief since I can first remember.

KICK

Seeing Sera's face. Blood running from her eyes and mouth. The torturous scream that rang from her hips before she fell.

KICK

The childhood I never had, due to my dad's depression, my mother's depression and the constant training.

KICK

Losing my best friend to a girl who was working for the Order, whose sole purpose was to isolate me. Have me alone with my fears, make my life hell.

KICK

Seeing Isabel's chest slowly stop rising from the breath she should have been taking but couldn't as It had stabbed her.

All those memories and many more begin to run through my brain like a movie. Each scene bringing a new feeling of guilt, hatred and the question of why. Finally the last scene, where Rochelle died has me pounding with my fists till he (no It, calling It he implies this monster could feel and love) is a bloody pulp. With the last punch I fall to the ground and tremors run through my body, and I want to cry…but I can't. Tears can't bring her back; tears won't make It feel my anguish. Still to angry to cry I pound the ground beneath me till the blood on my hands is mine as well as Marduke's.

Hearing a sound I turn to see that Arkarian and Matt are still standing there, and at that moment Marduke's body turns to stone, causing me to laugh hysterically. Why am I laughing? I don't even know anymore and it seems that neither do my friends. Looking at them again, I see the pity on their faces as I rock myself slowly backwards and forwards. Arkarian makes a gesture that lets me know he's going to come and comfort me.

Jumping to my feet I shout, "DON'T. Don't come near me. I don't need some pep talk about how this'll all get better. I'm not a four year old boy anymore Arkarian who can be pacified. You two have had good lives so far and they're only gonna get better." As I say this I feel my arrows behind me and grab two of them in my hand. "I have nothing. NOTHING! My life as been filled with nothing but pain. I wish you two all the best."

With that I shove the poison tipped arrows into my heart, which stopped beating when Rochelle took her last breath. The pain that tore through my body was worth it, for I knew I see my beloved again and my sister once more.

**Arkarian**

I realise what Ethan is intending to do, two seconds too late. As the arrows rip through his chest I run towards him and cradle him in my lap. Brushing bangs out of his eyes, he looks up at me, smiles and then passes on to the here after. Only then do I begin to cry, and somewhere along the line I must have carried him to where Rochelle lay, for the next time I looked up that is where we were. Matt is unusually silent, fighting not to cry. Ever playing the role of our leader.

I one again realise that I'm still holding my young apprentice, afraid to let him go. Looking down at his serene face I know that he is now truly happy….It still didn't make it any easier.

1234

OK! So there was my fic. If you hated it let me know. If you loved it let me know. If you have actually read all of Marianne Curley's books then let me know. I'd love to hear from you. But you've got to review to do that! ;)


End file.
